Presente de Aniversário
by Milly Snape
Summary: Severo Snape iria completar mais um ano de vida, e para ele isso não era motivo de alegria. Mas talvez um presente pudesse mudar tudo. REPOSTADA
1. Aniversário

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence, e tudo da JK, não quero ganhar nada com isso.**

**Aviso: Estou repostando a fic, betada ;)**

**Agradecimentos: A todos que leram e irão ler, e minhas betas queridas Gabriela Germano e Camila Lino, duas diiivas *-***

* * *

Quarenta e um anos completos e a única coisa que Severus conseguia murmurar e pensar era o descontentamento que sentia, afina, qual era a felicidade em completar mais um ano? Ele era, sem dúvidas, um homem marcado e o correr dos anos não iria alterar tal fato.

Para ele de nada importava que a guerra estivesse terminada ou que sua inocência havia sido provada. Dumbledore estava morto e não havia nada mais que lhe desse motivo para querer viver. Por quantas vezes a vontade de tirar sua própria vida havia passado por sua mente? Por quantas vezes esteve com o veneno próximo aos lábios? Entretanto ao contrário do que muitos pensam suicidar-se não exige coragem, na realidade é um ato incrivelmente covarde e se tem algo ao qual Severo Snape não é dado é a covardia.

Houve um tempo em que pensara que talvez tivesse — finalmente — encontrado um motivo que valia a pena viver, porém era uma insanidade. Fora o ano após a conclusão da guerra, provavelmente aqueles sentimentos nutrido pela garota só haviam surgidos e se dado pelo estresse que sofrera durante toda a sua vida. Ela era apenas gentil com ele e nada mais. Ao contrário de todos, que se mantinha afastados, ela fazia toda questão de se manter próxima e não importava como ele agisse ou o que ele falava, havia sempre um sorriso na face da Grifinória. Mas tudo aquilo era apenas uma tolice, fruto da sua necessidade de ter alguém ao seu lado. Já que uma vez há muitos anos atrás, ele achara que havia se apaixonado por um Grifinória nascida trouxa e pagara por isso durante os outros trinta anos de sua vida, não queria e não iria cometer tal erro novamente, não daquela vez.

Snape suspirou pesadamente, a lenha que alimentava a lareira estava crepitando. Decidiu tomar um banho quente antes que o frio se infiltrasse ainda mais pelas masmorras, depois iria enrolar-se entre seus lençóis e passaria os últimos momentos de seu aniversário lendo um bom livro. Solveu um último gole de Uísque de Fogo e foi para seus aposentos.

- SS/HG -

Hermione caminhava de um lado para o outro, em seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld nº 12, passara o dia inteiro nesta inquietação. Após a guerra, ela decidira que estava na hora de sair da casa de seus pais e começar uma nova vida, oportunamente Harry oferecera um lugar na casa que havia herdado de Sirius, e juntamente com Ron, os três partilhavam de um lar.

Aquele tinha tudo para ser um domingo tranquilo para Hermione, havia passado o dia inteiro sozinha em casa, os amigos estavam em um treinamento especial dos Aurores no deserto de Gobi. Ela sempre soube da vocação de Harry para ser auror, entretanto Rony foi uma grande surpresa para ela, principalmente pelo fato de que ele parecia estar se saindo cada vez melhor nos treinos — algo que ela nunca havia admitido para o mesmo.

A noite chegara, entretanto Hermione continuava estudando para as provas da faculdade, mesmo já se sentindo segura com o com o conteúdo, a xícara de chá repousava sobre a escrivaninha, tudo estava tranquilo, então qual o problema com ela?

Ela sabia muito bem o que a deixava nervosa, hoje era o aniversário dele. Desde que amanhecera não conseguira pensar em outra coisa a não ser naquilo. O que ele estaria fazendo? Como estaria comemorando? Minerva haveria conseguido arrastá-lo para fora das masmorras? Ela deveria mandar algum presente? E se mandasse... O que deveria ser?

Frustrada pela própria incapacidade de se decidir e agir como uma adulta, Hermione sentou-se novamente na cadeira da mesinha. O melhor que fazia para si mesmo era concentrar-se nos estudos. Amanhã seria outro dia e ela não precisaria mais ficar ansiosa pela data, não precisaria mais pensar nela. Ela imediatamente riu de si mesmo, de sua ingenuidade, afinal não houve um único dia em que ele não surgira em seus pensamentos, naqueles últimos anos.

Ela ficara debruçada sobre seus livros, nas horas seguintes, reabastecendo a xícara de chá e tentando se convencer que era uma data qualquer. Apenas isto.

- SS/HG -

Harry e Rony chegaram do treinamento, ambos suados, exaustos, entretanto felizes pelo dia produtivo. No caminho de casa, haviam comprado à pizza preferida de Hermione. Subiram as escadas rapidamente e abriram a porta do quarto da garota, ofegantes.

— Mione, temos uma surpresa. — Disse Rony sorrindo para o espaço vazio.

— Acho que ela resolveu nos surpreender primeiro. — Harry disse, adentrando no quarto. — Onde ela está?

— Eu é que sei? — Perguntou retoricamente, verificando o chá em seguida. — Os cadernos estão abertos, o chá ainda esta quente. Estranho, não? Você sabe, ela não gosta de desorganização.

— Talvez ela tenha saído apenas para comprar algo? — Sugeriu Harry, ainda não convencido da própria teoria.

— Sem a varinha? — Rony disse, apontando para o pedaço de madeira que estava quase oculto pela cama.

— Onde ela se meteu?

- SS/HG -

Snape saíra do banho, a toalha ainda enrolada em sua cintura, sentindo um leve arrepiar pelo corpo pelo contraste de temperatura, a surpresa surgiu quando notou um pacote simples sobre a cama. Questionou-se de quem seria aquilo. Ao abrir o papel pardo, havia um livro intitulado _"Feitiços muito, muito, muito antigos mesmo"_. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar do livro, talvez tudo não se passasse de um trote de algum aluno que descobrira que era seu aniversário e queria tentar arruinar seu domingo. O livro estava marcado em uma página onde o verbete principal dizia _"A Bruxa do Aniversário"_, o "marcador" da página era um singelo bilhete, onde se lia:

"Para você, Severo;

Alvo antes de morrer, me deu ordens expressas para entregar a você em seu quadragésimo primeiro aniversário. Espero que através dele você realize seu mais íntimo desejo.

Congratulações,

Minerva McGonagall".

— Bruxa do dente, até vai. — Disse ele, incrédulo. — Mas do aniversário, nunca ouvi falar. Isso só podia ser coisa do Dumbledore mesmo.

Segundo o livro, a bruxa realizava o desejo mais intimo e verdadeiro do coração de quem utilizasse o feitiço, mesmo que a própria pessoa desconhecesse suas necessidades. Severo pegou a varinha, afinal não custava nada tentar, não que acreditasse em tal história, porém poderia acontecer algo interessante. Agitou-a conforme o livro instruía, recitando o feitiço, que mais se assimilava a um cântico da maneira mais clara que conseguira. Quando terminou, nada aconteceu.

Snape bufou. O que ele aguardava? Que Dumbledore retornasse? Ou melhor, que o tempo retrocedesse? Ele já deveria saber que a magia não podia solucionar tudo.

Uma claridade profunda pareceu emanar de repente do livro, um cântico suave e antigo que fez o professor lembrar-se de rituais celtas, começou a ecoar pelo quarto. Um pequeno ponto de luz veio de encontro ao coração dele, aquecendo-o, a mesma luz saiu de seu peito, ganhando a forma trêmula de uma mulher, que assustou o Mestre de Poções ao escutar a imaginar cantar:

— Do mais íntimo de seu coração sairei e me tornarei realidade.

A luz o ofuscou, iluminando todo o quarto. Quando Snape pode novamente enxergar, ficou pasmo. Em sua frente, havia uma Hermione Granger quase nua, somente com um grande laço de fita verde musgo cobrindo suas partes íntimas e outro laço menor cobrindo os seis. Ela parecia tão assustada quanto ele.

— G... Granger?!

— O que está acontecendo, professor Snape?

— Não... — Balbuciou Severo, sentindo-se perdido. Então era isso que ele queria? Não podia ser, podia?

— Eu estava em meus aposentos estudando e agora estou aqui, como vim parar nas masmorras? — Questionou ela, tentando ser racional, enquanto o corpo arrepiava-se pela gelidez do lugar.

— Senhorita Granger, creio que houve algum engano. — Disse ele. — Ganhei um livro de presente de Alvo e Minerva e havia um feitiço marcado. — Continuou, tentando explicar a ela. — Eu o recitei e de repente, você está aqui.

— Não compreendo... — Disse ela confusa. — Que feitiço é esse e porque justamente **eu**, vim parar aqui?

— Eu não... — Severo estreitou os olhos. E se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma grande peça pregada pela diretora? — Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, senhorita Granger? — Perguntou, se aproximando perigosamente dela, fazendo-a recuar apressadamente em direção á parede. E para desespero do homem, o laço balançou perigosamente na cintura dela. — Quem mandou você vir aqui?

— Senhor, eu não sei do que está falando. — Sussurrou imediatamente. — Não sei o motivo de estar aqui.

— Não minta para mim, Granger... — Disse ele, sério. Segurando-a pelo braço. — Você não me enganou com a historinha do trasgo, dificilmente ira me enganar agora.

— Me solte. — Reclamou, puxando o braço bruscamente. — Agora me diga, Snape. Onde em seu mundo deturpado, eu viria de livre e espontânea vontade, ficar seminua em sua frente? Por qual motivo eu me humilharia dessa forma, sabendo que você me destrataria?

— Eu não a destrataria. — Murmurou. — E se não percebeu, não estou muito mais vestido que você.

Hermione só então o observou, vagando seu olhar pelo tórax pálido a mostra, a linha de pelos sumindo pela borda da tolha, tudo aquilo a fazendo morder os lábios inconscientemente. Quantas vezes imaginara vê-lo assim? Quantas vezes o desejara?

— Você está me destratando agora. — Acusou. — Não sou adepta de pregar peças, ainda mais em seu aniversário.

— Como sabe que é meu aniversário? — Questionou surpreso por ela lembrar.

— Sabendo, suponho. — Disso, sentindo-se corar. — Me mostre o livro, vamos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu?

— Acredito que seria mais adequado trocar suas roupas primeiros, não?

Severo agitou a varinha, entretanto nada ocorreu.

— O que houve?

— Não sei. Deveria ter funcionado. — Comentou abismado. Em que havia se metido? Ou pior, em que tipo de feitiço prendera Hermione?

Hermione mesmo sem varinha tentou modificar suas roupas, porém também não obteve nenhum sucesso.

— Bem, deve ser algo relacionado ao feitiço, assim que descobrimos o que aconteceu, vamos resolver isso.

Snape entregou o livro a ela, suas bochechas avermelhando-se à medida que a mesma continuava a ler as linhas. O que ela pensaria? O que ela diria ao saber que era o desejo mais íntimo dele? Hermione estava abismada, então, ele a queria também? Ela errara por não tentar ficar com ele há três anos, entretanto não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

— Isso quer dizer... — Sugeriu a bruxa.

— Sim, é o que parece. — Sussurrou, ruborizando. — Sinto muito.

— Pelo quê? — Perguntou Hermione. — Se eu tivesse ganhado esse mesmo livro a três anos atrás em meu aniversário, você que seria enrolado em fita vermelha. — Comentou, sorrindo. — Apesar de que sempre há possibilidade de você me emprestar o livro neste ano.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Questionou visivelmente confuso.

Hermione aproximou-se de Severo sorrindo, seus dedos deslizaram pelo tórax do Mestre em direção a toalha.

— Isso me parece bastante óbvio... — Sussurrou sedutoramente, abrindo a tolha do homem a sua frente, fazendo-a cair. — Sou o seu presente de aniversário, um presente que faço toda questão que você desembrulhe vagarosamente. — Completou, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando.

Snape a abraçou, beijando-a profundamente. Talvez a partir daquele ano começasse a apreciar o próprio aniversário. O professor não pode deixar de pensar que Dumbledore estava morto havia anos, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha seus velhos e bons truques.

Ele a comprimiu contra si, sentindo o calor da pele sedosa dela irradiando sobre a sua, a afastando apenas por um instante para observa-la atentamente.

— Você é linda. — Disse, beijando-a brevemente. — Hermione, eu acho que estou um pouco enferrujado...

— Shiu... — Sussurrou, tocando os lábios dele. — Há coisas que não se esquecem.

Ele agitou os braços, fazendo uma música lenta e sensual preencher o ambiente. Ele a trouxe para si, encarando-a. Ele estava deliciado com o perfume que ela possuía, quase se olvidara desses detalhes femininos após tanto tempo passando longe do sexo oposto. As formas, a maciez, os aromas. Não lembrava direito como era ter uma mulher em seus braços. O corpo nu comprimido contra o dela, apenas a fita verde separava-os. Seus lábios acariciaram-lhe os cabelos, deslizando delicadamente até o rosto, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente, entregue e lânguida.

— Você quer que eu acenda a lareira? — Ele murmurou.

— Mais tarde. Neste momento, acho que poderemos desencadear uma onde calor como jamais se viu.

Severo sentiu uma intensa excitação e seguro-lhe os pulsos.

— Hermione, se minha atuação não for perfeita...

— Aposto que um homem que trabalha tão bem com as mãos consegue desfazer um laço. — Seus olhos transbordavam luxúria. — Quer experimentar?

O professor desfez o laço sobre os seios lentamente, expondo a pele dourada e os mamilos rosados. A curva do pescoço e os ombros macios o encantavam. Beijou-a naquele ponto suavemente. Quando sentiu que Hermione estremecia, continuou a beijá-la. Os olhares fixos, respiravam com certa dificuldade. Beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, enquanto Snape acariciava-lhe os longos cachos, passando os dedos pelos ombros e costa de Hermione, devagar, como se estivesse saboreando algo divinamente maravilhoso, que exigisse concentração e respeito.

Ela esperara uma explosão violenta, os olhos negros tão repletos de luxúria deixavam evidente o desejo que ele sentia naquele momento.

— Pode falar. — Sussurrou Severo, junto ao ouvido dela. — Se eu fizer algo que você não goste.

— Não creio que haverá problemas. — Comentou, sorrindo.

— Já havia imaginado como seria te tocar assim... — Disse ele. Seus dedos roçando sobre a curva dos seios, fazendo a pele corar em resposta ao toque.

Hermione deu um murmúrio sensual em reconhecimento, suas mãos desceram para desfazer a ultima barreira que os separavam. Fazia muito tempo que Severo não ficava com uma linda mulher e não pretendia apressar-se. Buscou as mãos dela, beijando a palma das mãos e os dedos, sentindo o pulso acelerado.

— Acreditou, que pelo presente ser meu, nada mais justo do que eu desembrulhá-lo. — A voz sedosa, apenas aumentou a excitação de Hermione, o dedo longo de Snape percorreu a parte superior do laço.

Hermione era magra e delicada, não demonstrava a rigidez dos músculos que possuía. As curvas do corpo dourado eram sutis e tinha uma elegância de uma maneira que o deixar enlouquecido de desejo. Como se desejasse memorizar seu corpo deslizou a mão sobre os seios, fazendo assim os mamilos enrijecerem e deixarem-na zonza de emoção. Continuando a despertar-lhe sensações novas, deslizou as mãos até os quadris e as coxas macias. Snape ergueu-a nos braços e a colocou delicadamente sobre a cama. Beijaram-se de modo lento, os corpos excitados e quentes, e ela o abraçou.

A boca possessiva beijou o seio túmido, fazendo-a gemer, ela acariciava o corpo dele, pressionando-se de encontro ao corpo do mesmo. O ritmo foi se modificando, tornando-se cada vez mais forte e sensual. O perfume e a maciez de Hermione o inebriavam, despertava nele sensações há muito esquecidas. Sentia-se completamente intoxicado e feliz. Ela parecia uma menina, delicada, com as longas pernas enlaçando-o e muito sexy. Extremamente sexy.

As carícias continuaram, até que ele finalmente decidiu tirar a ultima barreira entre seus corpos. Afastou-se, os dedos desfazendo o laço, deixando à mostra a intimidade de Hermione, os finos pelos claramente úmidos com a excitação. Selou com os lábios a pele quente dos ombros, sorvendo seu perfume de modo sôfrego.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e com uma intensidade maior. E Hermione o acompanhou, rolando sobre a colcha com ele, apertando os braços dele ao seu redor. Ela olvidou-se do mundo ao seu redor, apenas sentindo o prazer que as mãos e os lábios de Severo lhe proporcionavam, percorrendo todo o corpo sedento. Ele a levou a outro nível de prazer quando a língua quente encontrou o seu núcleo, os seus gemidos não conseguiam ser controlados, ecoando nas paredes das masmorras. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando o orgasmo a atingiu.

Snape estava deliciado ao vê-la atingir o prazer, a maneira como ela se despiu de qualquer pudor diante de seus olhos, um único dedo deslizou pelos lábios gotejantes. Snape gemeu.

— Diga o que você quer Hermione.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim. — Falou ela, excitada, seu corpo ansiando pela concretização do ato.

Severo a penetrou lentamente, urrou ao sentir o calor do corpo dela enlaça-lo a cada centímetro, ficando imóvel por um momento e depois dando inicio ao movimentar dos corpos, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo, entrelaçados, os corações batendo em uníssono.

E quando o clímax sensual os alcançou, beijou-lhe os lábios, selando o momento.

Hermione permaneceu nos braços dele, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação do corpo másculo e cansado sobre o seu. O coração dele continuava com o ritmo disparado, o que a encantou ainda mais. Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir-se daquele modo, concluiu. Era o destino, sem dúvida.

— Para um homem que disse estar fora de prática, conseguiu a nota máxima.

O Mestre tentava raciocinar direito, entretanto era difícil. Deixou escapar um gemido e essa reação pareceu agradar ainda mais Hermione. Ela riu e enlaçou-o nos braços. Snape virou o rosto e enterrou-o nos cachos sedoso, adorando a sensação de aconchego.

— Quer que eu saia de cima de você? — Questionou com a voz abafada.

— Não. — Respondeu, abraçando-o ainda mais. — Demorei muito para senti-lo, não quero que saía agora.

— Ótimo. Dê-me uma cotovelada se eu começar a roncar. — Um sorriso raro e amplo desenhou-se em seus lábios.

— Severo Snape, fazendo uma piada? — Perguntou divertida.

— Não conte a ninguém. — Pediu beijando-a, apoiando parte do seu peso sobre os braços. — Isso pode acabar com a reputação do Morcego das Masmorras.

Hermione sorriu encantada por poder compartilhar aquele momento, que talvez fosse mais intimo do que o ato sexual em si. Ele a olhava, os olhos negros brilhando em contentamento e agrado.

— É muito bom olhar para você.

— Penso o mesmo a seu respeito.

Hermione ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos finos, o negro profundo em contraste com a pele dourada, um corpo que acendia o desejo, que trazia promessas maravilhosas quanto o homem que os possuía.

— Sabe, desejo você a muito tempo. — Comento séria. Seus olhos transmitindo a verdade das palavras ditas.

Ele não sabia como retribuir aquelas palavras, afinal, desde quando passara a olhá-la de modo diferente? Como datar os pequenos pensamentos que construíram essa atração?

— Então, já que estamos aqui... — Selou o pescoço de Hermione.

Ela interrompeu a própria risada com um gemido preenchido de prazer ao sentir que ele a acariciava com paixão.

— Espero que não se importe. — Sussurrou Severo com a voz rouca. — Tenho muito tempo perdido a recuperar.

— Fique a vontade...


	2. Presente

Snape a abraçou, beijando-a profundamente. Talvez a partir daquele ano começasse a apreciar o próprio aniversário. O professor não pode deixar de pensar que Dumbledore estava morto havia anos, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha seus velhos e bons truques.

Ele a comprimiu contra si, sentindo o calor da pele sedosa dela irradiando sobre a sua, a afastando apenas por um instante para observa-la atentamente.

— Você é linda. — Disse, beijando-a brevemente. — Hermione, eu acho que estou um pouco enferrujado...

— Shiu... — Sussurrou, tocando os lábios dele. — Há coisas que não se esquecem.

Ele agitou os braços, fazendo uma música lenta e sensual preencher o ambiente. Ele a trouxe para si, encarando-a. Ele estava deliciado com o perfume que ela possuía, quase se olvidara desses detalhes femininos após tanto tempo passando longe do sexo oposto. As formas, a maciez, os aromas. Não lembrava direito como era ter uma mulher em seus braços. O corpo nu comprimido contra o dela, apenas a fita verde separava-os. Seus lábios acariciaram-lhe os cabelos, deslizando delicadamente até o rosto, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente, entregue e lânguida.

— Você quer que eu acenda a lareira? — Ele murmurou.

— Mais tarde. Neste momento, acho que poderemos desencadear uma onde calor como jamais se viu.

Severo sentiu uma intensa excitação e seguro-lhe os pulsos.

— Hermione, se minha atuação não for perfeita...

— Aposto que um homem que trabalha tão bem com as mãos consegue desfazer um laço. — Seus olhos transbordavam luxúria. — Quer experimentar?

O professor desfez o laço sobre os seios lentamente, expondo a pele dourada e os mamilos rosados. A curva do pescoço e os ombros macios o encantavam. Beijou-a naquele ponto suavemente. Quando sentiu que Hermione estremecia, continuou a beijá-la. Os olhares fixos, respiravam com certa dificuldade. Beijaram-se com desejo e paixão, enquanto Snape acariciava-lhe os longos cachos, passando os dedos pelos ombros e costa de Hermione, devagar, como se estivesse saboreando algo divinamente maravilhoso, que exigisse concentração e respeito.

Ela esperara uma explosão violenta, os olhos negros tão repletos de luxúria deixavam evidente o desejo que ele sentia naquele momento.

— Pode falar. — Sussurrou Severo, junto ao ouvido dela. — Se eu fizer algo que você não goste.

— Não creio que haverá problemas. — Comentou, sorrindo.

— Já havia imaginado como seria te tocar assim... — Disse ele. Seus dedos roçando sobre a curva dos seios, fazendo a pele corar em resposta ao toque.

Hermione deu um murmúrio sensual em reconhecimento, suas mãos desceram para desfazer a ultima barreira que os separavam. Fazia muito tempo que Severo não ficava com uma linda mulher e não pretendia apressar-se. Buscou as mãos dela, beijando a palma das mãos e os dedos, sentindo o pulso acelerado.

— Acreditou, que pelo presente ser meu, nada mais justo do que eu desembrulhá-lo. — A voz sedosa, apenas aumentou a excitação de Hermione, o dedo longo de Snape percorreu a parte superior do laço.

Hermione era magra e delicada, não demonstrava a rigidez dos músculos que possuía. As curvas do corpo dourado eram sutis e tinha uma elegância de uma maneira que o deixar enlouquecido de desejo. Como se desejasse memorizar seu corpo deslizou a mão sobre os seios, fazendo assim os mamilos enrijecerem e deixarem-na zonza de emoção. Continuando a despertar-lhe sensações novas, deslizou as mãos até os quadris e as coxas macias. Snape ergueu-a nos braços e a colocou delicadamente sobre a cama. Beijaram-se de modo lento, os corpos excitados e quentes, e ela o abraçou.

A boca possessiva beijou o seio túmido, fazendo-a gemer, ela acariciava o corpo dele, pressionando-se de encontro ao corpo do mesmo. O ritmo foi se modificando, tornando-se cada vez mais forte e sensual. O perfume e a maciez de Hermione o inebriavam, despertava nele sensações há muito esquecidas. Sentia-se completamente intoxicado e feliz. Ela parecia uma menina, delicada, com as longas pernas enlaçando-o e muito sexy. Extremamente sexy.

As carícias continuaram, até que ele finalmente decidiu tirar a ultima barreira entre seus corpos. Afastou-se, os dedos desfazendo o laço, deixando à mostra a intimidade de Hermione, os finos pelos claramente úmidos com a excitação. Selou com os lábios a pele quente dos ombros, sorvendo seu perfume de modo sôfrego.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e com uma intensidade maior. E Hermione o acompanhou, rolando sobre a colcha com ele, apertando os braços dele ao seu redor. Ela olvidou-se do mundo ao seu redor, apenas sentindo o prazer que as mãos e os lábios de Severo lhe proporcionavam, percorrendo todo o corpo sedento. Ele a levou a outro nível de prazer quando a língua quente encontrou o seu núcleo, os seus gemidos não conseguiam ser controlados, ecoando nas paredes das masmorras. Ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando o orgasmo a atingiu.

Snape estava deliciado ao vê-la atingir o prazer, a maneira como ela se despiu de qualquer pudor diante de seus olhos, um único dedo deslizou pelos lábios gotejantes. Snape gemeu.

— Diga o que você quer Hermione.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim. — Falou ela, excitada, seu corpo ansiando pela concretização do ato.

Severo a penetrou lentamente, urrou ao sentir o calor do corpo dela enlaça-lo a cada centímetro, ficando imóvel por um momento e depois dando inicio ao movimentar dos corpos, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo, entrelaçados, os corações batendo em uníssono.

E quando o clímax sensual os alcançou, beijou-lhe os lábios, selando o momento.

Hermione permaneceu nos braços dele, os olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação do corpo másculo e cansado sobre o seu. O coração dele continuava com o ritmo disparado, o que a encantou ainda mais. Ninguém jamais a fizera sentir-se daquele modo, concluiu. Era o destino, sem dúvida.

— Para um homem que disse estar fora de prática, conseguiu a nota máxima.

O Mestre tentava raciocinar direito, entretanto era difícil. Deixou escapar um gemido e essa reação pareceu agradar ainda mais Hermione. Ela riu e enlaçou-o nos braços. Snape virou o rosto e enterrou-o nos cachos sedoso, adorando a sensação de aconchego.

— Quer que eu saia de cima de você? — Questionou com a voz abafada.

— Não. — Respondeu, abraçando-o ainda mais. — Demorei muito para senti-lo, não quero que saía agora.

— Ótimo. Dê-me uma cotovelada se eu começar a roncar. — Um sorriso raro e amplo desenhou-se em seus lábios.

— Severo Snape, fazendo uma piada? — Perguntou divertida.

— Não conte a ninguém. — Pediu beijando-a, apoiando parte do seu peso sobre os braços. — Isso pode acabar com a reputação do Morcego das Masmorras.

Hermione sorriu encantada por poder compartilhar aquele momento, que talvez fosse mais intimo do que o ato sexual em si. Ele a olhava, os olhos negros brilhando em contentamento e agrado.

— É muito bom olhar para você.

— Penso o mesmo a seu respeito.

Hermione ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos finos, o negro profundo em contraste com a pele dourada, um corpo que acendia o desejo, que trazia promessas maravilhosas quanto o homem que os possuía.

— Sabe, desejo você a muito tempo. — Comento séria. Seus olhos transmitindo a verdade das palavras ditas.

Ele não sabia como retribuir aquelas palavras, afinal, desde quando passara a olhá-la de modo diferente? Como datar os pequenos pensamentos que construíram essa atração?

— Então. — Snape beijou-a no pescoço, sua mão arrastando-se pelo corpo dela, seus dedos abrindo caminho por seu núcleo de prazer, que já estava molhado em excitação. — Tenho que fazer a espera valer a pena.

— Estou contando com isso. — Sorrindo murmurou, puxando-a para cima dela, para restabelecerem um novo nível de paixão.


	3. Final

— Você tem certeza que é esse o feitiço? — Questionou Rony, visivelmente preocupado.

— Claro que sim. Você não se lembra do treinamento? — Respondeu Harry.

— Mas e se ela não quiser ser encontrada?

— Rony, Hermione não iria a lugar nenhum sem a varinha dela. — Disse Harry ponderando. — E mesmo assim, como vamos ter a certeza que ela não se meteu em alguma confusão?

— Então... Isso nos levará diretamente a ela?

— Sem nenhuma dúvida. — Garantiu o garoto-que-sobreviveu. — O feitiço vai seguir a assinatura mágica, não tem como errar.

— E se for algum lugar protegido contra aparatação? — Perguntou Rony. — Tipo Hogwarts?

— Vamos conseguir ultrapassar as barreiras mágicas. Ou você acha que os Aurores não pensam nisso? — Ofereceu. — Além do mais, o que Hermione poderia estar fazendo em Hogwarts?!

— Você tem um ponto, companheiro. — Rony falou, assentido.

Harry pegou a varinha de Hermione entre suas mãos e assim que Rony a segurou também, ele apontou a própria varinha para a dela.

— Pronto? — Perguntou para o ruivo.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo em seguida Harry agitou a varinha em um movimento intrincado sobre a de Hermione. Um pequeno foco de luz pode ser visto na ponta da varinha de fênix, quando ele tocou a varinha da garota e logo desaparataram.

Quando reapareceram quase não conseguiam enxergar a si mesmo, devido à escuridão profunda do lugar.

— Hermione! — Chamou Harry, a voz apenas em um sussurro. Não obtendo resposta alguma agitou a varinha. — Lumus Maximum.

O moreno escutou alguém praguejar e assim que a luz deixou de ofuscá-los, os amigos conseguiram discernir a imagem de sua melhor amiga e do antigo professor de poções, ambos nus sobre a cama. Harry não teve tempo de ter nenhuma reação, pois antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ocorrer, ele viu a varinha de Snape ser brandida e recebeu algo como se fosse um forte empurrão no peito, que os levaram para fora do quarto e fizeram-no cair em uma sala de estar, entretanto antes do tombo ocorrer eles ainda puderam escutar um grito que mais se assimilava a uma maldição.

— POTTER!

Harry mirou Rony e silenciosamente reconheceram que estavam em maus lençóis.

- SS/HG -

Hermione levantou-se assustada, jamais vira Severo tão irritadiço como naquele momento. Suas mãos logo correram pelos ombros dele, segurando-o e tentando acalmá-lo.

— Severo, tenha calma. — Pediu.

— No meu quarto... — Bufou, irado. — Uma total falta de respeito. Esses grifinórios...

— Eles estavam preocupados comigo. — Tentou amenizar, beijando o rosto de Severo. — Eles não tinham como adivinha que eu estava com você.

— Eles invadiram minha privacidade. — Comentou sério. — _Nossa_ privacidade.

— Pense em como eles devem estar se sentindo de me ver nua na cama _com_ você. — Hermione tentou com esperança que isso finalmente conseguisse fazê-lo retornar o ritmo cardíaco normal.

Aos poucos um sorriso começou surgir nos lábios de Severo, que pelo que Hermione notava, apenas ampliava a cada instante.

— Você tem razão. — Severo concordou, levantando-se da cama, dando a Hermione uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda. — Temos que recebê-los adequadamente.

— Você não acha melhor eu ir sozinha? — Perguntou.

— Claro que não, nós estamos juntos nisso. — Disse ele, seriamente. — Não vou deixar você lidar sozinha com eles.

— Quando você diz "_juntos_", você diz apenas agora ou... — Gaguejou. — Não que eu esteja cobrando algo, apenas para eu saber e para deixarmos tudo claro.

— Hermione, eu sei que não nos conhecemos como devíamos, por isso vou relevar. — Severo comentou, beijando-a docemente nos lábios. — Não sou um homem que aprecia aventuras e realmente não sei dizer agora o que temos, mas tenho total certeza que isso não é aventura de apenas uma noite.

Ele ajudou Hermione a colocar sobre os ombros um dos robes de seda que ele costumava usar, podendo assim cobrir o corpo nu esbelta da garota, beijou-a na pele sensível do pescoço, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Vamos. — Conduzindo-a para a porta, falou. — Quanto mais rápidos terminarmos com eles, mais rápido voltamos ao que nos interessa.

Hermione sorriu ainda mais, enquanto via-o abrir a porta para deixá-la passar, mostrando o quanto era cavalheiro.

— Potter, Weasley. — Chamou Severo, fazendo-os ofegar ligeiramente. — O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo ao entrar no meu quarto daquela maneira? Ou melhor, como conseguiram entrar?

— Severo... — Hermione murmurou, tocando-o levemente o braço para acalmá-lo. — Meninos, vocês querem chá? — Perguntou se curvando sobre a pequena mesa da sala que estava posicionada entre eles, fazendo com que uma quantidade generosa de sua pele ficasse a mostra, assim deixando claro para os amigos que não usava nada por debaixo do robe.

— Hermione, se você puder se cobrir um pouco, eu agradeceria. — Pediu Severo, obviamente enciumado.

— Eles já me viram nua. — Respondeu, causando um espanto no Mestre de Poções, que arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa. — Quando estava com você na cama Severo. Eu jamais saí com um dos meninos.

— Como assim, "Severos"? — Questionou Harry, dirigindo-se a amiga, em uma tentativa de parar aquela cena estranha de ciúmes. — O que significa isso tudo?

— É, Mione. — Concordou o ruivo. — O que você está fazendo aqui com o _morc_... O Snape.

— Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, afinal isso não é assunto de vocês. — Advertiu imediatamente Hermione.

— Ele seduziu você? Foi alguma poção? — Atacou Rony. — Ele está ameaçando a sua família? Ou te...

— Não seja estúpido, Ronald! — Interrompeu Hermione, antes que Snape azarasse-o. — Estamos _juntos_ e felizes.

— Quando você pretendia nos contar? — Harry indagou.

— Quando eu achasse que era da maldita conta de vocês. — Respondeu, começando a se irritar com aquele questionamento. — É minha vida. E vocês são meus amigos ou não?

— Mas nós estávamos preocupados. — Defendeu-se Rony. — E o que quer dizer com juntos?

— Juntos, fazendo sexo, copulando, namorando, se relacionando. — Respondeu com simplicidade, apreciando o sorriso que Severo ofereceu ao ver os meninos se contraírem a cada palavra. — Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas estou ótima. Vocês podem voltar para casa.

— E você? — Perguntou Rony.

— Vou ficar, obvio. E terminar de comemorar o aniversário do Severo. — Comentou. — Afinal vocês nos interromperam no pior momento... Ou melhor, no _melhor_ momento.

— Ok. Mas vamos conversar a respeito disso. — Advertiu Harry, levantando-se e chamando Rony consigo.

— Aposto que sim. — Hermione concordou, dando a mão para Severo em uma declaração silenciosa de união.

— Você poderia abrir a conexão do Flu professor? — Pediu Potter.

— Tenho certeza que vocês ainda são capazes de encontrar a saída. — Comentou de maneira cruel o professor, fazendo surgir uma porta logo atrás deles. — Cuidado com os tragos, eles estão guardando o castelo agora. — Avisou, enquanto via eles se retirarem pela porta.

— Você poderia ter aberto a conexão. — Hermione disse, sorrindo, enquanto segurava Snape pelo laço do robe.

— E perder toda a diversão? — Sorriu singelamente.

— Eternamente Sonserino. — Brincou, beijando-o. — Vamos, já estou sentindo sua falta dentro de mim.

Severo gemeu pelas palavras ditas, puxando-a contra si, os lábios beijando-a demoradamente.

- SS/HG -

— Bom dia. — Sussurrou ela, beijando-o delicadamente, o corpo montado sobre o dele, sentindo a ereção matinal dele sendo pressionada contra as suas nádegas.

— Muito bom. — Murmurou sonolento, girando o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo-a ficar presa entre ele e a cama, sua mão afastando uma mecha de cabelo. — Isso é real?

Hermione surpreendeu-se pelo tom sério dito aquilo, beijando-o novamente em demonstração de uma promessa de futuro, mesmo que uma promessa silenciosa.

— Tão real quanto você. — As palavras o fizeram sorrir. — Tenho uma surpresa.

— Não gosto de surpresas. — Comentou, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha em uma clara imitação dele. — Ok, eu não costumo gostar de surpresas, mas você senhorita Granger tem sido uma deliciosa e maravilhosa exceção.

— Para você. — Entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel negro. — Abra.

Severo desembrulhou o presente e sobre o tecido negro viu abotoaduras, cada uma com um desenho de espada transpassando uma balança equilibrada, no punho da espada havia esmeraldas e a balança parecia reluzir em ouro branco.

— Quando vi só pude pensar em você. — Comentou, beijando-o suavemente. — A espada simboliza a força, coragem, ordem, elegância, mas principalmente honra, igual um cavaleiro do Rei Arthur. Enquanto a balança significa o equilíbrio, o caminhar em linhas tênues.

Severo ficou impressionado, não pelo presente em sim, mas sim por Hermione realmente ter pensado nele ao comprá-lo, por ela ter conseguido enxergar qualidades que nem ele mesmo conseguia ver em si próprio.

— Obrigada, Hermione. — Agradeceu, com os olhos tão expostos e sinceros que fez com que o coração dela vacilasse em uma singela dor. — Não sei como retribuir...

— Me prometa que não vai me dar uma placa escrita _"Irritante Sabe-Tudo"_. — Brincou para desanuviar o clima.

— Não, a placa trará os dizeres _"Minha querida irritante sabe-tudo"_.

Ele a beijou demoradamente, não se importava que fosse segunda-feira, que teria que lecionar aula dupla para os primeiranista grifinórios, não queria saber se a Sonserina estava na frente na disputa pela taça das casas ou se o campo de Quadribol já estava liberado para treino. Ele não queria saber se a escola inteira se explodisse, ele apenas queria se importar com aquele momento, ele apenas precisava de um pouco mais do paraíso que havia encontrado.

* * *

**OBRIGADA PARA VOCÊ QUE LEU ATÉ AQUI! ME DEIXEM SUAS OPINIÕES.**


End file.
